iSaved Your Life
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: The missing scene  i think  should have been added to the famous iCarly episode. Sam comes to Freddie to see if he's okay AND to know that he is one bold dork. A Seddie one shot with a kiss!


Freddie

…

" What did I do?" I ask my self as I stand in the elevator as it heads downstairs. " What did I do!" I yell. I just broke up with Carly! The one girl I have only loved and have had eyes for but..she only loved me cause I saved her life. I can't believe it. The elevator opens up.

" What did you do?" I hear Sam ask as I walk out. I look over to the counter and Sam stands there eating a ice cream. I look at her and move my eyes to the door. I head out the door and straight to my house. I open my front door and head straight to my bedroom. I'm so disappointed. I slam my door shut and go over to my bed. I lie down and throw my crutches in opposite directions. I lie my head on the pillow and stare up at my ceiling. Everything from the past couple days come flowing into my mind. I have an instant flashback when Carly kissed me. I remember her looking into my eyes and leaning down slowly. I start to hesitate like I did before. The flashback quickly ends with my saddened mind. I don't even want to think of Carly right now. I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

" I'm not in the mood mom." I say.

" How dare you call me your mother." I hear. I look up and Sam is walking towards me.

" Sorry Sam. I'm just," I say sitting up, leaning against the headboard.

" Heartbroken." Sam says finishing my sentence.

" How did you know?" I ask.

" Once you left I asked Carly what happened, and she told me that you broke up with her." She says sitting on my bed next to me. " I thought you would need a friend." I smile at Sam.

" Thanks Sam, for being a friend." I say.

" I just wanted to let you know that I think you are very bold Freddie. Most nerds right now will be crying."

" Thank you?" I say questionably.

" Your not getting the point Benson….your very bold and smart. You have been chasing down Carly since the sixth grade and you just broke up with her."

" Yeah, cause she only loved me cause I saved her life."

" And I am really glad you acknowledged that. Most nerds wouldn't even care about that. That shows you also have a heart."

" Thanks Sam. I really needed that." I say.

" I'm not done." Sam says taking my broken hand. I groan and she punches my arm playfully. " I'm really glad you have finally moved on from Carly. It takes guts."

" Yeah. I think it's time now that I should get over Carly." I say.

" Did I just hear this correctly? Freddie Benson just admit that he should get over Carly Shay?" Sam says playing around with me. She lets go of my hand.

" Yes you did hear it correctly. I need to get over Carly and move on with my life. I can't be stuck on one girl forever." I take Sam's right hand. " And thanks for helping me acknowledge that."

" Your welcome." Sam says smiling. She puts her left hand on my right shoulder. I look into her eyes and she has the same look in her eyes like before when Carly had kissed me. I start to hesitate again. She leans down slowly and I can feel her breathe. She kisses my cheek lightly. I could feel her other hand press against my hand. I feel her fingers intertwine. It felt nice. I quickly kiss her on her cheek and she immediately pulls back.

" Why did you kiss me?" Sam asks lightly with her cheeks turning pink. It's too cute.

" I felt," I say.

" Bold?" Sam says finishing my sentence. It also sounded extremely flirtatious. I move my head towards her's and kiss her on the lips. I non-broken hand holds the back of her head. I could sense that Sam was shocked by my boldness caused she wasn't' very responsive to the kiss. It was then I felt the palm of her hand against my chest. My heart started to pound more. Sam slowly started to kiss me back. I savor the kiss. I suck on her bottom lip causing her to moan in pleasure. It was music to my ears. She started to lean on me so I brought my head lying down on to the pillow. With Sam's chest on top of mine, I could feel her heart that made everything even more passionate. I slip in tongue and it quickly became a dominance fight for the finish. My hand glides down from her head, passing her every curve down to her butt which I try to pull closer to me. She tries to say " No,no" and " We should stop" but I knew she wanted more too. She pushes her self off of me and fixes her hair. She bites her lip and shakes her head.

" Sorry." I say sitting up.

" Don't be." Sam says smiling patting my shoulder. She kisses me on the cheek one last time and gets off my bed. I watch her head to my door. She opens it and then looks back at me before she enters out.

" One small step for mankind, one big leap for dork." She says before exiting and closing the door shut.

If I didn't know any better, she wants to be more than friends.


End file.
